


Group Chat, December 31, 2015

by fraternite



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraternite/pseuds/fraternite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The amis de l'abc make new year's resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Chat, December 31, 2015

_**Courfeyrac has invited 8 participants to this chat.**_

 

Courfeyrac [3:04 pm]: Who has a new year's resolution for 2016? im making a resolution to try to take better care of my stuff.

 

Courfeyrac [3:05 pm]: i.e., stop losing my phone.

 

Courfeyrac [3:05 pm]: ok lose my phone *less often*

 

Courfeyrac [3:06 pm]: also my hats.

 

Enjolras [3:10 pm]: I don't usually do New Year's resolutions, but a goal I have for 2016 is to finish my dissertation. Does that count?

 

Combeferre [3:12 pm]: I'm going to take up yoga. Or maybe meditation/mindfulness. Or both.

 

Joly [3:20 pm]: there's a lot of overlap! i was in a midnight mindfulness group for premed in undergrad and sometimes we brought yoga and other movement-based things in.

 

Joly [3:21 pm]: i wish there was something like that around here, my schedule at the hospital is so weird the only time i can depend on having free is like 10:00 in the morning on weekdays.

 

Joly [3:21 pm]: maybe i should look in the suburbs, theres gotto be something for soccer moms

 

Jehan [3:32 pm]: I've been thinking about picking up blogging again. Or something. Last year my resolution was to make time for writing--and I *did,* I write almost every day now. But most of that writing just sits on my computer or in a notebook. I think it would be good to share what I write in some way--so maybe, a blog.

 

Combeferre [3:24 pm]: That's a great idea. I would love to read more of your writing.

 

Combeferre [3:25 pm]: That reminds me, I've been thinking I might start journalling. Maybe that should be a New Year's Resolution.

 

Enjolras [3:29 pm]: I would too!

 

Enjolras [3:29 pm]: --like to read Jehan's writing, that is. Not journal.

 

Courfeyrac [3:46 pm]: thirded

 

Courfeyrac [3:46 pm]: also joly you forgot to say what your resolution is

 

Joly [3:52 pm]: kittens

 

Courfeyrac [3:54 pm]: acquire kittens

 

Courfeyrac [3:54 pm]: ?

 

Joly [3:55 pm]: Step 3: profit

 

Joly [3:55 pm]: :P

 

Joly [3:56 pm]: BUT no really my new years resolution is to acquire kittens

 

Joly [3:57 pm]: now that i'm almost finished with the allergy shots HOEPFULLY i can be around cats and still be able to breathe

 

Joly [3:59 pm]: and ive wanted a cat for forever so.

 

Feuilly [4:11 pm]: I want to learn another language. it would be really cool to speak Arabic.

 

Feuilly [4:12 pm]: and I want to learn more about what's going on in Canada with First Nations rights. I haven't been following it as closely as i should.

 

Feuilly [4:12 pm]: wait, I forgot that i already made a new years resolution last week. im going to find some way to volunteer--something in addition to ABC, something direct and hands on. now that im on first shift i have afternoons free.

 

Combeferre [4:15 pm]: I think there are Arabic classes at the community college. We should check them out, that's something I'd be interested in doing too.

 

Courfeyrac [4:19 pm]: hold up, im changing my resolution

 

Courfeyrac [4:19 pm]: the NEW new year's resolution is:

 

Courfeyrac [4:20 pm]: I'm finding a way to force feuilly to take a break

 

Courfeyrac [4:20 pm]: everyone will back me up on this

 

Courfeyrac [4:21 pm]: you work too hard and you should spend more time taking care of yourself <3

 

Feuilly [4:55 pm]: haha, speaking of taking a break, what time is the party tonight starting?

 

Courfeyrac [5:08 pm]: hot food goes on the table at seven

 

Courfeyrac [5:08 pm]: festivities start at sixish or whenever you feel like coming by

 

Courfeyrac [5:09 pm]: you are welcome to arrive before six but combeferre might put you to work slicing cheese or

 

Courfeyrac [5:09 pm]: also he just said he's going to try Korean cooking for a new year's resolution

 

Courfeyrac [5:09 pm]: also ive been told im required to help with this operation

 

Courfeyrac [5:09 pm]: help i'm being sucked into the terrifying vortex that is the kitchen

 

Courfeyrac [5:11 pm]: nm i'm not allowed to touch the food im just needed to assist enjolras with figuring out how to get the extra leaf in our table

 

Courfeyrac [5:12 pm]: see you guys soon love you

 

Bossuet [5:23 pm]: sorry to derail this conversation but I have to back up to call everyone's attention to the beautiful image of joly sitting cross-legged and ommmming with a bunch of suburban soccer moms named Ainsley

 

Bossuet [5:24 pm]: griping about lawn problems

 

Bossuet [5:24 pm]: complaining about their hairdressers

 

Bossuet [5:24 pm]: going out to the juice bar afterwards

 

Bossuet [5:25 pm]: bonding over gluten issues

 

Bossuet [5:25 pm]: :D :D :D

 

Bossuet [5:27 pm]: also fyi i'm running a little late and i have to run by the store on my way so if anyone needs me to pick anything up let me know

 

Bossuet [5:28 pm]: unrelated, my new year's resolution is to be on time more ;)

 

Combeferre [5:48 pm]: Bossuet, I just tried calling you and got your voicemail. We forgot about ice so if you--or anyone else who sees this--can pick some up that would be great.

 

Combeferre [5:49 pm]: And I have another New Year's Resolution: I'd like to try soap making. I think it sounds like fun.

 

Joly [5:54 pm]: dang, ferre, youve got to stop changing your resolution, we're all getting dizzy

 

Joly [5:54 pm]: no wait you mean you're doing *all* those things this year.

 

Joly [5:54 pm]: i think i need to go lie down

 

Joly [5:55 pm]: (also yes ive seen your note and boss is picking me up in 5 and we'll stop for ice on the way)

 

Bahorel [6:20 pm]: late to this party (and to The Party) but my resolution is to find a way to spend more time with kids

 

Bahorel [6:20 pm]: because kids are freakin awesome

 

Grantaire [11:09 pm]: my new years resltostion is to stop sabotaging evry damn thing i do

 

Grantaire [11:21 pm]: . . . and to learn to code so i can crreate a way to delete a message after its posted

 

Grantaire [11:22 pm]: sorry guys i lose my filter after a certian number of drinks

 

Grantaire [11:43 pm]: you guys are amazing and i love you

 

Jehan [11:44 pm]: we love you too now get off your phone

 

Grantaire [11:44 pm]: you hypocrite lol you're on your phone too

 

Jehan [11:44 pm]: yes but im much more sneaky about it ;)

 

Enjolras [12:49 am]: I'm changing my New Year's resolution.

 

Enjolras [12:51 am]: This year, I'm going to try to talk less and listen more. Especially to people from different backgrounds from me. Every year I realize more and more how little I know and how limited my own understanding is, and how much I can learn from other people.

 

Combeferre [2:31 am]: I'm also going to take up ghost hunting.

 


End file.
